


Just Where

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy sprains her ankle, but things get better from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Where

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _Pick me up, come on, carry me/Your arms are just where I belong_ ” (“Carry Me” by Trout Fishing in America)

Darcy Lewis was perfectly comfortable with her body. She might not conform to modern mainstream conceptions of beauty, but she happened to _like_ her curves, even next to skinny-mini girls like Jane, Natasha and Pepper.

But she was also a practical person, and hadn’t expected any of her boyfriends to be able to lift her off her feet since middle school.

Not that Bruce was her boyfriend, of course, but when she’d limped into the Tower on a twisted ankle, he’d met her in the lobby with a concerned frown.

“Darcy,” he said. “You shouldn’t be… let me…”

“That’s okay,” she began, but didn’t even think to protest as Bruce slid one hand around her shoulder and the other under her knees, scooping her up into a bridal carry without even a hint that it was difficult. “Oh.”

“We should get some ice on that,” said Bruce, getting in the elevator without setting her down. “I don’t think you need a doctor— a _real_ doctor, my degree’s not in medicine, you know that— but maybe we should see if Tony has some kind of x-ray tech, just in case. Does it hurt much, now?”

“Now?” she repeated, smiling, and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Hardly at all.”

THE END


End file.
